Assassins vs Guardians
Assassins vs Guardians Server: Bareaux Bareaux (EU server) Event type: exploration, pvp Story A contract has been made to eliminate the noble, Zivilyn Lakuza. Instead of confronting his pursuers the cowardly dwarf has gone into hiding, also losing contact with the Ministry in the process. The ministry are desperately trying to locate and save him by using small traces of his soul to track his location. This process takes one hour to complete in order to teleport him to safety. Rena Aino's Story: As the adopted daughter of Zivilyn Lakuza, a contract has also been placed on this young porkul. Because Rena Aino misses her father, she keeps running off from house to search for him, but she continuously ends up getting lost. The ministry are using the small traces of her soul to locate and teleport her to safety after 1 hour. Overview The participants are split into 2 sides with a set objective: Assassins: Criminals (red): Find and eliminate the noble(The event host) before time is up to get prize money. Guardians: Normal players (non-red/white) Find the noble and keep him alive for duration of event. The host of the event plays the role of the noble hidden in a random dungeon and channel for 1 hour. The location is kept hidden from all participants. A secondary host may also be present role playing as the "permaguard" (permanent guardian). A player who volunteers for the role of permaguard is excluded from the prize and is present with the noble from the beggining. Using the Global Chat (Global of normal ring), the host will exclude one incorrect dungeon every 5 minutes (As well as stating the time remaining for Guardian Victory) until only 2 dungeons remain as possible locations. After 30 minutes, the correct channel is announced. After 1 hour, the event ends with a Guardian Victory if the noble has not been killed. Rules (As of Round 29) 1.Target cannot hide in following areas: - Final battle - Porkul only areas - Adult only areas 2. Target cannot leave room/ corridor, cannot fight back or heal self (must rely on guardians only) 3. Both sides have 1 hour to find target to fulfill objective. 5. Guardians that have remained alive by target, after event time has expired, share the prize money 6. The assassin that lands the killing blow wins prize. 7. The target cannot reveal location to anyone and can only provide the required clues at the set times listed in overview (every 5 minutes must exclude 1 incorrect dungeon until 2 dungeons remain. After 30 minutes must announce correct channel). 8. Must set status to "away" or "offline" 9. Must not be on a blacklist 10. Must deny all party invitations (auto deny setting is suggested) 11. Host must exclude 1 dungeon as soon as the event begins (due to amouny of dungeons enabled) 12. The following dungeons are banned from the event to keep the event accessible: * Underground Dragoon Ruins * Ruined Chamber * Facility 13 * Trial of Azarm * Trial of Fantasy * Wraith Stomach ~ summer only event dungeon (Removed July 17th 2013) 13. The first 2 guardians to find the host are permitted to join the Host's party (3 if there is no permaguard). 14. A guardian who assassinates the host is labelled as a "betrayer" and wins the prize as an assassin. 15. If the host is killed by a NPC, the event continues with the host being confined to the area where they revive. Permaguard rules: 1. Cannot reveal location or provide clues to anyone 2. Must keep identity secret 3. Must set status to "away" or "offline" and not appear on a blacklist 4. Cannot kill the host 5. Must be between level 25 or below (As of event 21) Prize The prize varies with each event and is primarily a gold prize (although items have been included in past events). The prize is formed from optional donations from players and a fixed donation from the host. Players looking to donate for the next event are encouraged to do so by mail. The prize is fixed during the pre event gathering that takes place 10 minutes before the event begins. The prize distribution is different for both sides: Assassin: Only the killer gets the prize (it is up to the killer to share this prize out if he/she was in a party) Guardian: All Guardians present at the location (room/corridor) at the end of the event get a share of the prize. History Assassins vs Guardians was created by Aika Lakuza, shortly after she created the Global Chat Ring. The idea was teased on the chat for a week before she created a development thread on the forums in order to get feedback and critique. Within a week the first event was promoted with generous donations from players who were interested (2.5 million gold). A Pre-event gathering is also held 10 minutes before each event begins. During this time, participants gather together to socialise, the host goes over the rules as well as locking the prize down. Originally, the first pre-event was held in the tavern but was changed to Twilight Alley to prevent guards killing assassins before the event begun. The first event was a success with demand for more rounds almost immediately. The 2nd round was held the following day and from then on, it has been hosted on both days, every weekend. Round 2 was the first event to be recorded and uploaded to Aika Lakuza's youtube channel. Since then, it has become a regular feature for the events. The event has evolved over time from its initial rules based off player feedback. After Round 3, players representing the Guardian faction complained that it was too difficult to win based on how an assassin had always located the host first before any guardian. For Round 4, the concept of a Permaguard was introduced. A guardian was given the opportunity to volunteer as a permanent guardian (excluded from the prize and treated as a secondary host). This permaguard would be present at all times with the host as a party member. Another change made for Round 4 was the change in "announcement" times. Originally, the host excluded 1 dungeon every 10 minutes and the correct channel was announced after 50 minutes. For Round 4 this was altered to every 7 minutes for dungeon exclusions and 45 minutes for the channel reveal. Over time this was further changed to the current anouncement timings (5 minutes for dungeon exclusion and 30 minutes for channel reveal). These changes were made to balance the two gameplay elements of the event evenly within the hour duration (exploration vs pvp). After Round 13, changes were made to the Permaguard rules to prevent high level players becoming one and making it almost impossible for assassins to win. Now volunteers are only accepted if they meet the "roughly level 20" criteria. With the introduction of a new event, Soul Seeker, (hosted by Aika on Sundays) it became difficult to manage two events on the same day. At this point, Aino stepped forward to become the host of Assassins vs Guardians every Sunday. After Round 20 the level cap for permaguard was raised to level 25. Each event is announced via the forums: Assassins vs Guardians Event Date Announcement thread After every event, the results are posted in the following thread accompanied by the highlight vid: Assassins vs Guardians Results & Highlights thread Hall Of Fame Current Score (as of Round 46) Winners Leaderboard Special Achievements There are two types of achievements: *Permanent - Usually the 1st to achieve or a special mention *Current - Given to the player who is currently leading in this feat/achievement. An achievement that can be challenged by beating the current title holder.